


Hate Sex

by Bisexualsugden (jemiu)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/Bisexualsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron decides he's going to have hate sex with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Sex

He shouldn’t be here, should know better, should resist–but he also knew there was no point. Aaron was going to have sex with Robert.

Despite what everyone thought, what everyone said, Aaron could sense a change in the air that surrounded Robert. He wasn’t the same man–neither of them were. Maybe the bullet had wounded Robert’s ego when it tore through his chest. At any rate, something had knocked him down a few pegs, and Aaron was helpless to even the slightest of temptations when it came to Robert.

They had snuck up the stairs of the pub, stepping lightly and not turning on any lights. Without speaking, they had entered Aaron’s room and began to undress before they had even touched. There was no need to flirt or bother with any of the other pretenses leading up to sex; they knew each other well enough now to know it was inevitable once they were alone. Adam should never have left them to talk privately. Once Aaron had watched Adam walk away, he knew there was only once place he would end up that night: in bed with Robert.

And there he was, pressed against Robert’s naked body under his comforter, surprised at how warm his skin was. Maybe the winter air made his skin feel hotter or maybe it was the forbidden nature of touching him again, but the heat was intense and addictive. Aaron couldn’t pull away, rubbing his hands and mouth over as much of Robert’s flesh as he could. He pinned Robert down, kissing along his jaw and over his cheeks until he landed on his mouth, where he was met with an intake of breath. Robert wrapped his hands around Aaron’s head and held him in a long, deep kiss.

“I’ve missed this,” Robert said against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s heart fluttered like the foolish thing it was.

Robert spun around so that Aaron was on his back as Robert straddled his thighs, pushing the heavy comforter behind him. His smile was a bright light in the room’s darkness, like a star in the night sky. It was out of place in this gritty, sinful rendezvous. Unsettled by Robert’s shameless glee, Aaron let his eyes travel away from his face until they landed on the bullet wound on Robert’s chest. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough that he could make out the jagged oval for the first time. The uneven flesh was much better suited for the tone of a hate fuck, Aaron thought. He became transfixed by the scar, thinking that perhaps the mark was the mark of a new, different Robert. He nipped that thought there, furious at how his foolish heart gave his mind foolish ideas.

“My eyes are up here,” Robert joked, pointing to his too-bright face.

Aaron almost said sorry instinctively but held it in. He wasn’t sorry.

“Anyway, you should be looking here,” Robert said, using his hand to grip his own cock and point it toward Aaron as he rubbed himself.

“You’re right,” Aaron grunted, wrapping his hand around Robert’s shaft and stroking him.

He would never admit it to the egotistical bastard, but the truth was he had missed–downright craved–the blonde man’s dick. It wasn’t just the length but the weight, the hood, his balls, everything–every detail was etched in Aaron’s mind, and he found himself sizing up all his sexual partner’s against the ridiculously high standard of Robert’s eight inches. Some part of Aaron knew that even a man with a bigger or thicker cock still couldn’t meet his standards because, really, it wasn’t the size or anything else that Aaron wanted; it was who it was attached to. No man compared.

Tired of overthinking this, Aaron quickened his hand’s pace and spread his legs, signaling Robert to get in and fuck him already.

Robert leaned down, pressing their stomachs together, and kissed Aaron again, just as slow and sensual as before. He flicked his tongue against Aaron’s and then lingered in a deep kiss. He lifted his mouth so that their lips barely touched, brushing them ever so lightly. Robert’s hot breath spread over Aaron’s chin and cheek.

Aaron pulled away, unnerved by the familiar touch–the familiar rush of affection he felt when Robert paid him attention like that. Such delicate touches had fooled him once before, and they wouldn’t again. This was just sex, just a dirty hate fuck. He wasn’t going to confuse it even if Robert did.

Luckily, Robert pulled him away from his thoughts by laying kisses across his chest, worrying his nipples with his tongue before licking a stripe down to his groin. Aaron reached out, digging his fingers into Robert’s back as Robert kissed the space between his thigh and balls. A trail of fire followed Robert’s tongue around Aaron’s balls, eliciting a moan from deep within Aaron. When Robert pushed Aaron’s legs up, the mechanic’s cock twitched in anticipation for what was to come. After pressing his warm lips against Aaron’s balls, Robert ran his tongue between Aaron’s crack, kissing the opening there.

Aaron arched his back in response, unable to hide his pleasure. He grabbed his own legs, holding them up to give Robert easier access. Robert feathered Aaron’s hole with light kisses, teasing Aaron in the hopes that he would beg. They’ve been here before, and Aaron couldn’t deny the desperation building right where Robert’s mouth pressed into him. Robert circled his tongue, pressed in, and then pulled away.

“Want me to continue?” Aaron could detect Robert’s smirk from the tone of his voice alone.

“Hmm?” Robert prodded, kissing Aaron’s taint. “Want it?”

He wanted it. They both knew it but Robert, like always, wanted to hear it. Aaron wanted to resist the game, the power struggle, but there was no pretending Robert’s teasing didn’t send a hot wave of excitement through him.

“…Go on,” Aaron conceded, his voice husky.

Robert made a pleased sound and kissed Aaron’s arse again. He twirled his tongue against the pink hole, moaning in rhythm with Aaron. Before long, Robert had his arm wrapped around Aaron’s leg as he stroked Aaron’s length in time with his tongue flicks. He sucked and kissed and tugged until Aaron was bucking sporadically into every touch, disrupting the rhythm and demanding more.

“More,” Aaron finally said, knowing Robert was waiting for a verbal command.

Robert lifted his head and climbed onto his knees between Aaron’s legs. He touched himself as his eyes traveled over Aaron’s body.

“More, hmm?” Robert asked.

Aaron hated the arrogance in his voice and avoided looking at his face, knowing there would be a self-satisfied grin there. Betraying him, blood rushed to Aaron’s groin. Stupid, foolish cock. In truth, some part of him liked that this arrogant man wanted _his_ approval, wanted _Aaron_ to beg for it.

He reached into the bedside table drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom. He did a double take as he realized he had grabbed the wrong size condom and reached in the back for the larger size. He hadn’t had cause to use them since Robert, he realized, feeling a strange sadness as the result of his nostalgia about a god damn packet of condoms.

“Fuck me, then,” Aaron said, tossing the condom and lube at Robert.

“Your wish is my command,” Robert said with one of his infuriatingly bright smiles. Looking away from Robert’s face, Aaron pressed his head back into the pillow.

Robert put on the condom and slicked his cock up with lube before pressing his wet fingers against Aaron’s hole. Robert let out a mewling sound before Aaron did. Gently fingering him, Robert continued to moan, leaning over Aaron’s torso.

“Oi, I’m the one with the fingers on my arse! Quit all your moanin’!”

Robert ignored him, pressing his mouth against Aaron’s. They kissed as Robert guided his cock into Aaron. A few grunts later and Robert was thrusting into Aaron at a steady pace. Robert buried his face into Aaron’s neck, his hot breath tickling Aaron in the best way. Aaron wrapped his arms over Robert’s back, enjoying the feel of his muscles shifting as he moved against Aaron. He pressed his face into Robert’s blonde locks, inhaling the scent of bergamot he had missed so much.

“Aaron.” Robert groaned the name with such desperation against Aaron’s neck that Aaron dug his nails into Robert’s back. In response, Robert let out a loud cry and plunged hard and deep into Aaron.

“Yes,” Aaron hissed. “Like that.”

Moments later, they were lost in a wild and sweaty passion, grinding hard and fast. The headboard hit the wall repeatedly, but Aaron couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. He needed to be fucked hard, others in the house be damned. Robert held himself up over Aaron with both arms, watching Aaron’s face contort with bursts of pleasure. Just as Aaron opened eyes to return the stare, Robert collapsed onto Aaron with all his weight, knocking the wind out of Aaron.

At first, he thought Robert had simply came and unceremoniously dropped, but as he twisted onto his side and grabbed his arm, Aaron realized he was in pain.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning on his side to face Robert and hold his arm.

“Nothing, nothing,” Robert said, his voice laced with pain.

“Clearly not nothin’.”

“My arm–it’ll pass,” Robert said, still curling into himself to cope with the pain. After a moment, Robert continued, “I just–I strained it too hard. I thought I could finish before it got too bad.” He looked up at Aaron. “I wrecked this, didn’t I?”

Aaron didn’t know how to reply. It was true. They had both been pulled out of whatever fantasy they had built together. Instead of answering, Aaron grabbed Robert’s arm and began to massage the muscles.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked, letting his arm go lax under Aaron’s touch.

“Just something… A massage. For the pain,” Aaron said.

“Didn’t realize you were such an expert on outpatient care.”

“I’m not,” Aaron replied. “Just something…” He stopped, suddenly unable to finish that sentence in Robert’s presence. “Is it working?” he asked instead, bending Robert’s elbow to work the muscles.

“Dunno,” Robert replied. “Normally I just down a painkiller.”

“Not making it worse, though?” Aaron asked.

“Not making it worse.”

Their eyes met, and Aaron quickly looked back at his own hands kneading Robert’s arm.

“Feels nice now. You do this often?” Robert asked.

“For Jackson,” Aaron replied, immediately shocked at his own admission. Somehow he didn’t manage to keep a lid on it this time. “Sometimes we did massages for him, you know, exercises, because he didn’t… You know, he didn’t use his muscles, so.”

The air seemed to go still around them. Aaron dared not lift his gaze to Robert’s.

“Hey, Aaron?”

He wouldn’t look.

“Aaron?”

He wasn’t going to look.

“Look at me, Aaron.”

Damn. He looked up at Robert, whose eyes were wild with something foreign.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “For, you know. All the things I said about–”

“Don’t,” Aaron said, looking away.

Robert pulled his arm away from Aaron’s touch to cup the man’s face and pull his gaze back to him.

“I’m serious,” he continued. “I should never have said any of that.”

“Any of what?” Aaron could feel the anger bubbling to the surface.

“Any of… of anything. Everything.”

“Yeah, well, a bit late for an apology, innit?”

“I know, but I just need you to know,” Robert said. “You deserve to hear it. I’m sorry. I mean it.”

“Yeah, you mean it for now,” Aaron scoffed.

“I mean it forever,” Robert said, rubbing his thumb on Aaron’s cheek. “And I thought it before… I know I don’t show it. But I’ve always been sorry. I know that doesn’t change anything, but… well, you deserve to know.”

The scariest thing was that Aaron believed him. He pulled Robert’s hand away from his face and lowered himself back on the bed, holding Robert’s hand between their chests. When Aaron didn’t let go, Robert smiled and rubbed Aaron’s hand.

They laid there like that, holding hands and looking at each other between bouts of napping for some time. They only parted hands briefly when Robert removed the condom and tossed it somewhere on the floor, but their hands found each other again quickly. Eventually the winter chill caught up to Aaron, both men having lost all the heat from sex. He pulled the comforter from his feet up over both their bodies. Habit told him to curl himself around Robert for warmth, but he held back. That is, until Robert pulled him in close, interlocking their legs.

“Can I sleep here?” Robert’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Aaron said into Robert’s collar bone. He would deal with Chas and the other consequences tomorrow. Right now, he wanted Robert to hold him in his bed.

This was supposed to just be hate sex, but instead Aaron found himself spending the night with Robert, the man holding him with the deepest and most tender affection Aaron had ever known. God damn piece of shit heart.


End file.
